The Gambino Family
Introduction The Gambino Family is an Italian crime family run by Darren Fole out of Mirror Park. They have direct lines to both guns and cocaine, and work behind their front, Gambino Barbers and Loans. They are known to be violent and erratic, demanding respect by any means necessary. They are also often referred to as "the ultimate fence-sitters" because they tend to stay out of all gang conflict for the sake of business. Biography The 1% Kidnappings After hearing about Sid Shepherd, also known as Wrath, attempting to recruit Robyn Miles into the 1%, the Gambino Family retaliated by conducting a series of kidnappings on the members of the 1%. The first kidnapping was conducted on Tidus Martel. He was tortured for information on the exact nature of the gang 1%, then had his 1% tattoo cut off and sent to Mission Row P.D. directly to Trooper Dazzler. The second kidnapping was conducted on Bernie Lowmax in a similar fashion and his tattoo was also cut off and mailed. Though Bernie did not give up any information to the Gambinos, it was told to him that Tidus gave up everything he knew. The third kidnapping was conducted on Sid Shepherd by Edward Jasper, Darren Fole, and Robyn Miles. His right trigger finger was cut off, bleached and put inside a box. They asked for him to provide information but he refused and was executed by Robyn after confessing his love for her. His trigger finger was sent to Mission Row P.D. similarly to the last kidnappings. After that, their attacks against the 1% ceased. Alliance with The Tribe The alliance with The Tribe started when an agreement was struck between Chief and the Gambinos. Chief would hand over all his contacts and help the Gambinos get started in the gun trade, and the Gambinos would, in turn, essentially be their muscle/hit men. War Against the Kings After Tobius Huxley got word that the new Gambino member Erik Falk referred to the Vespucci Kings as "snakes," tensions started to rise between the two groups. Tobi, Reno and Ally of the Kings texted Erik to meet up in a remote location. Having a bad feeling about the meet, Erik asked Tribe members Chung Fei and Jadyn Caesar for help on overwatch. The two arrived before Erik and saw the Kings members standing around with guns in their hands. Shortly after, they were spotted on the hillside and Jadyn was gunned down by Tobi, Reno and Ally. Chung Fei returned fire from a distance and dropped all three. After Luca got word that one of his guys was set up, he and Erik met with Kings members Vincent Reno and Rocco Ringetti to smooth things over. The conversation seemed to be heading towards a resolution, until Reno asked Luca what type of bullet Erik would prefer to be shot by (they did not recognise Erik in a suit who was standing with Luca at the time). As Rocco and Reno turned to leave, they were gunned down by Luca, Erik and Chung. This officially started the war between the Gambinos and Tribe versus the Vespucci Kings. After a couple drive-bys on the barbershop and heated verbal exchanges, Luca Gambino & Bob Coolidge reached an understanding with each other thanks to the efforts of Jack Jackson being the diplomat between the two. There is still a clear lack of trust between the Gambinos and some Vespucci King Members from this conflict to this day. The Alliance Ends Tribe co-leader Nancy Flutterbottom started dating Trooper Legs Macready. Gambinos, being well known cop-haters, started questioning their relationship with the Tribe and the alliance eventually withered. Attempted Murder of Dannie Slater Tensions rose between Dannie and the Gambinos after he smashed into Luca's car and drove off fearfully without saying a word. Not long after, he was overheard talking about killing Luca. In retaliation, Edward Jasper and Darren Fole picked up Dannie Slater on the night of his wedding, drove him to the swamps outside of the military base, where Jasper beat him with a bat several times before stabbing him and leaving his body in the water. Edward Jasper's Betrayal When Jessie Slater began to investigate her husband's disappearance, Jasper started getting closer to her in an attempt to keep her off the Gambino Family's back. He claimed feeling her pain as he had lost a loved one too previously, and gave her a switchblade. This confused Jessie and elevated her suspicions even more. Despite being told to leave Jessie alone, Jasper's obsession with her overtook him. In a bid to track her down, he lured out Tidus Martel--a friend who was protecting her at the time--demanding Jessie's location. When Tidus refused to comply, Jasper shot and stabbed Tidus as he tried to flee swimming away. Tidus however, was wearing a stab vest at the time and while seriously wounded, survived. For acting against Luca's orders and going after Tidus, who Luca considered a friend of the Family, a minus sign was carved into the back of Jasper's neck after lengthy discussion between Luca and Darren. Additionally, Jasper was demoted from Underboss to Capo. Darren stepped up to assume the Underboss position from here on out. Jasper tried--once more--to meet with Jessie and explain himself. This meeting resulted in him shooting her. He then attempted to turn himself in to the SASP. He reached out to Johnny Dazzler to meet at the observatory, during which Luca sensed something off about Jasper. Luca tailed an SASP unit up to the observatory and flew into a rage seeing Jasper enter it freely and emerge in cuffs, seemingly compliant and accompanied by Dazzler and Bosco. He approached and assaulted Jasper in anger, with Darren saying Jasper was "no family of ours". At this point Jasper decided to turn against Luca during questioning, and gave up most of what he knew to Johnny Dazzler. It should be noted that Jasper only actively sought any sort of revenge against Luca, not the rest of the Gambino Family. After news of Jasper turning himself in gets out, the Gambinos turned their attention to another Family member, Robyn Miles, who was always close to Jasper, and decided she needs to be put down before she can corroborate Jasper's story or act out against the Family. Robyn Miles was picked up by Luca Gambino, Giovanni Cavallero, Jilly Hilljack, and Tidus Martel. She was stabbed repeatedly by Tidus, then shot in the head by Luca. The End of Edward Jasper After learning of Miles' death from Dazzler, and serving a lengthy sentence, Jasper was quietly released from prison. He attempted to find out who exactly killed Miles, approaching Spades and Jilly. Both denied killing her, but give up no information on the incident. Jasper texted Jessie Slater to meet with him, and she brought along Dannie Slater and Archie Cooper as back up. After a long conversation that was being watched by the police through binoculars, Jasper was executed by Dannie Slater with a bullet to the back of the head. Losing and Gaining Members Dante Wolf was approached by Darren and brought in as a prospect, as the Tribe had largely dissolved into inactivity. Despite Dante's rocky past with Luca, the latter begrudgingly agreed to try Dante out. Darren and Dante work closely on the cocaine bricks side of business. Giovanni Rosetti was brought in as an associate under Jilly Hilljack and is given a 'trial by fire' by Matthew "Spades" Miller, as Spades wanted to see how Rosetti--head of his own Family in another country--would deal with starting at the bottom. After Spades started a relationship with Cait Cohen, it was discovered that he shared sensitive information of the Family, its dealings and even brought her to a gun deal, despite Erik warning him about keeping her out of Family business beforehand. On top of his blatant issue with having loose lips around women he was interested in, Spades also found out to be skimming the books from his job at Redline, which Archie Cooper, the owner, reported to Luca. Shortly after Spades and Cait broke up (supposedly over Spades' suspicions over Cait and Dante having feelings for each other, and Cait suspecting Spades went to another county to seek out another woman), Spades was executed, reportedly by Erik Falk. His head was taken by Luca, who seemed casual about showing to several people including Archie. Around the time Spades was killed, rumors had arisen in Los Santos among multiple parties that Giovanni Rosetti was interested in reforming his own Family to take over the Gambinos. Archie told Luca about this, and so the latter together with Jilly Hilljack and Giovanni Cavallero abducted Trey Lee--a former member of the Rosetti Family--for interrogation with the intent on beating him up. Trey's respectful nature earned him favor with Luca and he was hired on as Luca's personal driver, paid a salary and given allowance for a motel stay. Luca later met up and bled-in Rosetti who denied that he wanted to take over the Gambinos, but would like his own sub family. Luca allowed it, though all of the sub family members would still ultimately be subject to his approval. Luca's nephew, Arturo Gambino, has also recently joined the Gambinos as an associate. After weeks of back and forth harassment between the Gambino Family & Rivers Rolland (hostility stemming from a long history of bad blood), Arturo Gambino executed Rivers by shooting him in the back of the head on a beach in Paleto. His body was discovered a few hours later by a passerby. Jilly Hilljack, probably the most well-liked Gambino member in the city, had his throat cut by Darren Fole after making several mistakes that were detrimental to Gambino business. Multiple times he shared Family business with outsiders and disobeyed direct orders and instructions. Once almost allowing fellow Family member Giovanni Rosetti to bleed out in the trunk of his car while he was attending a meeting. His contract was pulled and he was murdered for his many mistakes on Christmas Day 2018. Luca Hands Over the Reigns In early 2019, Luca decided he was tired of all the responsibility running the Family and was ready to step back and retire. He has now moved into a more 'Godfather' advisory type role, and has passed the torch over to Darren Fole, making him the new Boss of the Family. Before leaving the city, Luca gifted his house to his nephew, Arturo. Former Members * Luca Gambino (retired) * Jordan Clyne † * Edward Jasper † * Robyn Miles † * Matthew "Spades" Miller † * Jilly Hilljack † * Arturo Gambino † * Darren Fole † Category:Gangs